


In nomine patri

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despedirse de la aurora no sería sencillo. Y ella lo sabía</p>
            </blockquote>





	In nomine patri

La noche expiraba. Todavía había oscuridad en el cielo, un denso negro en la bóveda celeste que se iba difuminando hasta un azul marino en ese punto de contacto ficticio entre el firmamento y la tierra: el horizonte.

Las estrellas empezaban a desvanecerse, como si el hecho de haber estado luciendo toda la noche las hubiera dejado sin energía y poco a poco se fueran difuminando, evaporándose en la nada a la vez que la claridad diurna se iba abriendo paso, anunciando el nuevo día que llegaría.

Era todo tan perfecto. Hasta el último píxel de cielo estaba estudiado, hasta la última motita blanca de las estrellas tenía su propia línea de programación. Infundía respeto. La joven reflexionó sobre la maestría y la crueldad de los programadores. Eran artistas, Da Vincis carceleros que con su genialidad habían logrado encerrar a toda la raza humana en una mentira. Una mentira hermosa y cruel al mismo tiempo. La vida misma.

Sus ojos viajaban por el extinto firmamento. Ya no había estrellas, solo una moribunda luna que se resistía a ocultarse hasta la noche siguiente. Ella ya no estaría allí para verla. La claridad rosada que precedía al sol le hizo sentir nostalgia, nostalgia del futuro. Sabía que no echaría de menos el mundo. Solo echaría en falta la aurora.

Sangre. Sangre en la carne azulada del cielo, en la piel blanca de las nubes. Las sombras, grotescamente alargadas. El informático astro rey estaba a punto de surgir, de finalizar la sinfonía de color de la aurora con un aria fatua y engreída.

Vio el primer rayo de luz, comenzaba el amanecer. El sol, de un rojo anaranjado se iría transformando en una bola entre amarilla y blanquecina. Se empezaron a oír los primeros ruidos. Los vecinos del bloque empezaban a despertar.

Se puso en pie y frotó sus piernas para desentumecerlas. Había pasado la noche en la azotea, mirando primero las estrellas y luego la aurora. Iba a echarlas de menos allí donde iba. Descubrir la verdad tenía un precio: renunciar a todo.

Respiró la contaminación con los ojos cerrados y sonrió. Se sentía bien, llena de energía. Con ese acto tan sencillo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser quien era. Ya no era un número, una batería humana entre tantos miles de millones. Ya no. Ahora era una entidad por sí misma, un ser pensante, libre. Iba a salir de allí, a vivir su vida. Lo decidió en aquel preciso instante: quería morir liberando a más gente como ella.

Más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se santiguó mecánicamente. Se acabaron las misas para ella. Unió sus manos ante su pecho y se arrodilló:

—Ego te absolvo in nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti. Amén.

Por fin se sintió pura, limpia de todo pecado, de tanta mentira. Abrió los ojos y se levantó. La transformación había concluido. Ahora ya estaba segura: se había convertido en Trinity. Y sus labios se lo hicieron saber al cielo:

—Morfeo, estoy lista- susurró.


End file.
